


I'm so afraid

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Cravity a/b/o universe [3]
Category: Cravity (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Park Serim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beating, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Allen Ma, Omega Bang Chan, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: It's the first time in several years that Allen has to be around Stray kids and to say he's scared is an understatement.He hopes to not come in contact with them and have the day go by smoothly, not exactly what happens.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Series: Cravity a/b/o universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I'm so afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Little trigger warning for sexual assault! It's very brief tho!

It was the day of their first big music show.  
All of their big important senior groups would be there attending the show as well. 

All the boys were so nervous as to how everyone would react to their performance.  
Except Allen, he had a different reason to be nervous. 

Stray kids would also be attending the show.. and they just happened to be seated right next to each other. 

Allen had a full blown panic attack when he found out he would have to sit next to Stray kids for a long period of time. 

The whole day he's felt sick to his stomach and like he was about to throw up. His chest was tight with anxiety it was to the point of almost being suffocating

Allen couldn't take it anymore and finally pulled the oldest man to the side, "Serim, I can't do this anymore. I know I told you that I would try but I can't. My chest hurts, it feels so tight and uncomfortable from the amount of anxiety and fear I feel right now. Please Serim, I can't do this, don't make me do this please." Tears formed in his eyes as he spoke. 

He knew he didn't really have a choice and neither did Serim but he had to make an attempt. 

"Allen honey, I don't have a say in this. Look if it'll make you feel better I can switch seats with you and I'll hold your hand the whole time, okay?" Serim cupped the omegas face, gently running his thumbs across Allen's cheekbones. 

Allen bit his lip and nodded, "I'm sorry, I just... I haven't had to be around them in so long." 

"I know baby, it'll be okay though, I promise." He kissed Allen on the lips softly and then hugged him tight. 

— 

Allen felt restless in his seat, his leg constantly bouncing to try and release some of the pent up nerves inside of him. 

He could feel Stray Kids all collectively staring at him from their table that was beside them. 

"Serim. I'm going to step away for a minute okay?" He whispered to the older alpha and then stood from his seat, scurrying away to the dressing rooms. 

Allen took deep breaths to calm himself down and relax before he went back out. He needed to be as calm and stable as possible, he couldn't show just how much Stray kids' presence affected him.

"What are you doing out here all alone omega?" A voice called from behind him. Whoever it was, they were using their alpha voice on him. 

Allen whipped around and felt his stomach drop immediately, Minho, the alpha he was replaced by, was standing right in front of him. 

"N-Nothing. None of your business. Leave me alone." Allen regretted his words right after they left his mouth. 

Minho's eye color shifted from brown to bright searing red in seconds. He pinned Allen against the wall, a growl coming from low in his throat. 

"Watch your tongue omega." He snarled. 

Allen was shaking as he was held against the wall, his heart beating imposibly fast. 

Minho was successful in what he wanted to do so far. He wanted to scare Allen, make him submit and the rest he hadn't decided, just go with the flow.  
He knew he was becoming successful if Allen's glowing blue eyes were anything to go off of. 

He pushed his body against Allen's, smirking when the small boy whimpered, "What's the matter slut?" Minho pushed their lower parts together, grinding against the other hard. 

"P-Please s-s-stop." Allen whimpered loudly. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears. 

"Oh baby, you're not the one in charge here. I am." Minho growled in his alpha voice. Allen hated this. 

He whimpered in response but didn't protest further, he didn't want to go get hurt or something so he just listened. 

The older man wrapped a hand around Allen's throat and pushed him into the bathroom and then shoved him down on the ground.

Minho kicked him hard in the side, laughing loudly at the pained yelp Allen let out. 

"Cant believe you thought I was actually going to do it with you! You're such a pathetic whore, you know that? That's why i replaced you, because woojin could see how pathetic and useless you are! He didn't want scum like you in his group, a stupid lowly Omega." Minho snarled and pulled Allen to his feet. 

He pulled his arm back and then thrusted it forward, his fist connecting with Allen's face with an unimaginable amount of force behind it. So much that it knocked Allen to the ground. 

Minho continued his assault on the smaller boy, mostly attacking his face but also some other parts of his body as well.

Allen then decided to just close his eyes tight and tune everything out and let it happen. It would be easiest that way. It would go faster that way if he was pliant and didn't fight it. He had no other choice but to take it. 

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" A deep voice yelled from the door of the bathroom. Allen just faintly registering it but he only thought it was his mind creating some sort of scenario of an alternate reality where he was saved

He waited. And waited. And waited some more. But more of the pain he felt never came. 

Instead a gentle pair of hands lifted him up from the ground and was held to a firm chest. He knew just by the pure comfort he felt in the arms that it was an alpha. Who? He didn't know. 

"Hey bud, you're safe now. You can open your eyes." A deep voice said. His voice was kind and gentle. 

Allen hesitantly opened his eyes and was met with the last person he expected to see. Kim Namjoon from BTS was carrying him down the hall to what he assumed was his dressing room. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Hey it's alright, calm down. I'm taking you to my dressing room to wait while I go and find your Alpha and someone to take care of your injuries. You do have an alpha right?" Namjoon asked kindly. 

Allen nodded faintly. "Yeah. His name is Serim." 

"Okay, you wait here while I go find him, I'll be right back." He said as he opened the door to the dressing room. Namjoon carefully set Allen down on the small couch off to the side of the room and then was gone. 

— 

"Which of you boys are Serim?" 

Serim looked up and had to do a double take. Why in the hell was Namjoon from BTS asking for him? 

"I am. Might I ask why you are looking for me?" 

"I'm not going to say what exactly happened, not here at least. But your omega needs you, now." Serim got an uneasy feeling in his chest at those words. 

Namjoon asked for him and told him that his omega needed him all while looking over at Stray kids. 

Oh shit

Serim jumped to his feet in a panic, "take me too him." 

— 

Serim threw the door open, eyes immediately landing on Allen, who was curled up on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him. 

"Allen baby, what happened to you!?" Serim crouched down in front of the couch. Fear was present in Serim's eye's, Allen looked so lifeless and pale. Bandages covering his face and neck. He was scared as to what happened to his Omega. 

"I wanna go home." Was all Allen said. His voice was just above a whisper. 

Serim had never been more thankful that they had already performed and could go home soon. "I know baby." 

An hour and a half passed before the show was over and done with and Serim could take his boys home. But before he did that, he needed to have a talk with Stray Kids. 

He made sure to catch the pack before they left the venue. "Bang Chan, you're the leader correct?" The man nodded. "Right, we need to have a very serious fucking conversation, and bring your pack." 

The other man looked a bit worried but complied anyways and followed Serim back to the hallway where the dressing rooms were.

Allen was attached to his alpha as soon as he was in sight. Burying his face in Serim's scent gland to calm himself.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" 

"Yes that's correct. Seongmin, Taeyoung, Hyeongjun, go inside the dressing room and wait, Minhee go with them and make sure they don't listen." He had sent the underage and unpresented members of his pack away at Allen's request. He didn't want the young boys knowing what Happened just yet. 

As soon as the four boys were gone he turned back to Chan and his pack. "First, I want you to take good fucking look at Allen." He gently pulled the Omega off himself to show Chan and the rest of the pack, the state that Allen was in. 

Bandages covered a great percentage of his face, a few on his throat, at least three bandages we're peeking from the collar of his shirt, blood already seeping through all of the bandages. Dark purple bruises decorated his cheeks, one of his eyes, and almost all of his neck. His lips were split open and bruised. 

"Earlier my omega, Allen, came out here to get a breather and you want to know what happened?" Serim pulled the small boy back into his arms, letting the boy go back to inhaling his scent.

Chan was increasingly getting more and more confused. "How does this have anything to do with me or my pack?" 

"Just listen," Serim put a hand up to silence the other man. "One of your alphas followed him out here, cornered Allen and forced him into submission and sexually assaulted him -mind you, Allen is a virgin and has never been touched by anyone-. Then! They shoved him into the bathroom and threw him to the ground and beat the shit out of him, mind you, Allen begged for your alpha to stop all of this." Serim could feel Allen shaking in his arms. He could feel that monsters eyes on Allen. 

"Jungmo take Allen." He pulled the omega off him and passed him over to the beta. "What do you have to say about that?" 

"I'm so deeply sorry for what that fool has done, I'll make sure it never happens again. Allen, I am so sorry for what he's done to you, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, so tell me, who was it?" His eyes showed nothing but pure guilt and remorse. Right now Chan probably felt like he was failing at being pack leader by this happening.

"Lee Minho, the son of a bitch you kicked Allen to the curb for." 

He turned around to where Minho was standing. 

Chan's eyes burned with such anger that even Serim felt scared. Everyone In the general area could probably feel the anger radiating off the Australian. 

"We had a rule Minho. From day fucking one you told me you wanted to go after him, I specifically told you to keep your fucking hands off him! You know what. I'm not doing this here, we'll finish this conversation at the dorm. All of you leave." Chan waved them off and was back facing Serim. 

"I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for what Minho has done, I'm sorry I couldn't keep him in line. If there is anything I can ever for you guys please let me know." The man bowed deeply and then turned on his heel and left to go after his pack. 

"Home?" A small voice asked from behind Serim. It broke the alphas heart to hear his precious boy like this, he was probably in a horrible place right now and needed the complete comfort of his pack.

"Yes baby, home." 

—

They arrived home in record time, their manager wanted Allen in a safe, comfortable, and familiar place as soon as possible.

Allen hadn't moved from Serim's side since they were done talking to Stray kids, he was still terrified out of his mind and desperately needed the comfort his Alpha brought. 

"Allen, baby, how about we go to bed?" He asked softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his omegas head when he nodded

Once they were settled in bed, Allen finally spoke up for the first time since the venue. 

"Serim? Your aren't going to leave me now that I'm all beat up and gross right?" His voice was so small. 

"No baby, I would never even dream of leaving you. As badly as you are beat up, you aren't gross, you're still my beautiful Omega. I could never think of you as gross." Serim gently ran his finger tips across the bruised skin of Allen's cheek, smiling sadly at him. 

If only he had been smarter, if only he hadn't let his omega go out alone, he wouldn't be beat up right now. 

His normally soft skin wouldn't be covered in bruises and cuts.  
His normally Bright eyes wouldn't be dull and filled with tears.  
His normally happy Omega wouldn't be falling apart at the seams. 

"I'm so sorry leni, my poor sweet Allen. You didn't deserve this, not any of the stuff that pack has done to you. From here on out, I promise to do better as your alpha and protect you better." Serim's voice was firm and assertive. 

It wasn't overly assertive, not enough to scare the omega, just enough to let him know that Serim was very serious. 

"I love you more than anything in this life, Allen." He whispered and pressed a kiss to his omegas lips and then to his neck, directly on scent gland, where his mating bite should be.

"I love you so much Serim." Allen whispered and hugged Serim close, burying his face in the older man's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it folks! Part three of my a/b/o universe!  
> Please do keep I mind that I take requests for the next parts, so if there is anything you'd like to see in the next fic please let me know!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta reader again since my last one went MIA, so if you're interested lmk and I'll yeet you my email and we can get started!


End file.
